EASY
by DavRin
Summary: my inspiration is the song EASY of the Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfeild. How miscommunication lead Minerva and Albus to a fallout. Like the song, will they continue to pretend that its "EASY"?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'sept for the wild imagination and the plot.

Special hello to SylviaDragon, because I know she'd R&R this. Thanks for being ever so kind.

Read & Review please.

-FALLING OUT-

For some reasons unfathomable by great minds, but rather simple for most people.

Two people, one of the greatest witch and wizard of their times stopped holding hands and being "together" .

For both, it is complicated, and for the rest of those who knew about the relationship, it is downright stupid.

Albus was hers.

Minerva was his.

A match made in heaven.

She keeps him grounded when his fondness for muggle sweets drives him a bit more crazier than he already is.

And he makes her laugh and chase away the frown in her face.

He transfigures.

She transfigures.

He's good.

She's better.

She's intelligent, He is brilliant.

When they would kiss, the world around them ceases to exist.

Dark times came and he wants her safe, and the safest she can be is as farthest away from him as possible.

Dark times came and she want him strong, and the strongest he can be is as far from her as possible.

Both made stupid excuse than to reveal the truth.

A skimpy, sexy witch by his side.

A young handsome wizard holding her hand.

Both believing what the other had shown.

Pain.

Tears.

Sorrow.

Will they ever heal?

+++++TBC+++++


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'sept for the wild imagination and the plot.

This one is quiet short and sort of a filler for the next chapter.

Special hello to SylviaDragon, because I know she'd R&R this. Thanks for being ever so kind.

Read & Review please.

-MAKING IT LOOK EASY-

Years have passed, and the dark time was over but the pain that was etched in their hearts that was caused by each other's lame attempt to hide the truth in false bravado, remains.

Working side by side, running the school didn't make things easier, through the years they have fallen into a harmonious relationship which is somehow called friendship.

In all those night time chats and those private dinners both minds wander back to the blissful moments when dinner would lead into something more wonderful than him just walking her back to her chambers. When a kiss would lead to a passionate lip locking. When a brush of hand would end in trembling and weakened knees. On an occasion or two, they would cross each other's way in a club in Hogsmeade. Gray Thomas with her and Frida Hodgkins with him.

They tried moving on.

Thomas leaned close to Minerva.

Gray: is that your headmaster with the model Frida?

Minerva turned her head slightly and looked towards the table at the corner of the pub, indeed it is.  
She smiled charmingly to Gray and nodded.  
He has spotted her the moment they stepped inside, he wanted to retreat as far as he can, to not see anything more that would torment his soul.  
She closed her eyes for brief moment to steady her storm tossed battered and shattered heart.  
Once again she looked at him and found his eyes gazing at her, they did what little their bravery can offer, smile.  
Smile and pretend like they are having the time with their live.  
Ironically enough, their lives is currently sitting with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'sept for the wild imagination and the plot.

Special hello to SylviaDragon, because I know she'd R&R this. Thanks for being ever so kind.

Read & Review please.

-TAKE MY HAND AGAIN-

Gray, after many many years of courting Minerva and being there at her beck and call, not that she call at all, wanted to have something solid to hold on to, So one day he made a trip to Hogwarts on warm summer day when the corridors are empty of student.

Outside in a lovely garden, near the maze, Minerva stood, her eyes on the stone steps on the ground, behind her, Gray Thomas sat on a stone bench.

Minerva: I'm sorry Gray. I can't… you're just a friend.

Not so far from them Albus roamed the grounds looming over how he broke Frida's heart earlier telling her that things between them won't work.

Gray: Of course you never loved me, not would you ever love other wizards. Your heart always belonged to one, and hi had always been yours. You think I don't see the sparks in your eyes everytime you'd see each other?

Minerva dared not to look back.  
Albus froze in his tracks, hidden behind an enchanted rose bush, he heard Mr. Thomas's words and the truth cut some old wounds in his hearts with a new retribution. His heart ached and swell. Minerva still loved him as much as he loves her.  
Gray continued.  
Gray: Minerva, you may never have loved me, but I always did and will always love you. Please make yourself happy and stop being so bloody stubborn. If ever you'd run again, promise me you'd run back to his arms.

*SWISH*  
and with that, Gray Thomas dissapparated.

Minerva's knees weakened so she sat on the bench. She tried upturning her face in an indignant way, trying to lift her chin to stop the tears from falling, but her head seems heavy that she has to look down to her entwined fingers on her lap.

Tears dangerously threatened to fall.  
Albus slowly walked to get closer to Minerva.  
Her tears started to roll, all her well kept anguish, all the pain, the longing and the love for one man bottled in her thick stern mask slowly crumbled.

Albus stood beside her.  
Albus: It had always been hard to make it look easy.

He whispered as he handed her a handkerchief.

She froze and just let her tears fall, her head still bent. She took the cloth and just held it in her lap, twisting it nervously.  
She looked up to him and for the first time, saw tears in those pair of beautiful eyes.

HE lent his hand to her.

Albus: take my hand..again. I beg of you.

Minerva shakily took his offered hand and she felt like she's home at long last.  
he pulled her in an embrace of the souls that has been in the shadows and now free at last.

Minerva: IT was hard.

She sobbed.

Albus just nodded and kissed her forhead.

Albus: I know my love..

END.


End file.
